Type 1 pili of E. coli mediate adhesion to a variety of eukaryotic cells and the investigator has collaborated in studies that show that their major role in "virulence" is to promote communicability of E. coli from animal to animal. The PI's research focuses on the way that type 1 pili interact with eucaryotic cells and how certain minor pilus components influence pilus biogenesis. The intent is to enable intervention in colonization and spread of pathogenic bacteria and to learn more about mechanisms of assembly of polymerized supramolecular structures in general. Specific aims are 1. Examine the molecular interactions in receptor binding and 2. examine molecular interactions in pilus assembly.